Home (Tstovall001's Fanfics)
'Home '''is the 2nd episode of the first season. It is paired with Rise of the Snakes and succeeded by Snakebit!. It is also the episode where Lisanna, Kai, Andros, Mirajane and Nya reveal their identities after the Ninja blame them for the destruction of their Monastery. Summary When the Hypnobrai destroy the Monastery, Lisa is blamed for the destruction and she flies off into the night, leading her astray from her friends. Can Lisa discover the path that will lead her back to her friends, or will she follow a dark path of despair? Read to find out! Plot The episode begins at the Monastery. Master Wu is meditating when the sound of the Ninja training interrupted him. He got up and went outside to see Lisa playing her golden flute to get the others to stop fighting. That night, it was Lisa's turn to cook dinner, but she came out wearing a flowery, pink apron! Everyone except her siblings started laughing at her and a food fight began. While Lisa was taking out the trash, she noticed a clouded leopard in the tree. When she danced, the leopard did the same thing. The next morning, everyone was training on the obstacle course when they noticed Lisa was daydreaming while practicing her flips. "Master, Lisa's, weird." Cole stated matter-of-fact. "What is weird? Someone who is different, or someone who is different from ''you?" Master Wu asked his pupils. "We like the girl, but she's weird." Zane added. Master Wu explained, "Lisa is your older sister. And brothers and sisters are often different. Just like how Andros, Kai and Lisa and Nya and Mirajane are different. Three of them are triplets and the other two are twins, but they still love each other. Differences can make you stronger." What they didn't know, was that Lisa heard them and she ran to her room with tears flowing down her face. "Lisanna! Come back!" Mirajane called as she watched her older sister run into the monastery. "Nice job, boys. You really know how to make a woman feel welcomed. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to comfort my big sister." she said with sarcasm and venom as she ran inside. The next day, the mailman came up to the monastery with the mail. Cole, Jay, and Zane got letters from their parents, but Lisa, Mira, Andros, Kai and Nya didn't get anything. "Hey, Lisa!" Jay called to the white-haired teenager "How come you and your siblings don't hear anything about your parents?" "My parents were murdered when Andros, Kai and I turned sixteen." Lisa replied solemnly. "Oh, sorry. We didn't know." Zane said approaching the girl to try and comfort her. "It's fine Zane. We got over it a while ago." Kai said to his friend. Later, Lisa was taking a walk through the forest when she saw that clouded leopard again. This time, she followed it and it led her to the Hypnobrai building a rickety looking tree house. She ran back to the Monastery and told the other Ninja what she found. "How did you find this place, Lisa?" asked Jay. "I followed the clouded leopard." replied the 16-year-old. "Why?" Zane inquired. "Because it danced." the pale blonde replied bluntly. "Why? Because it was a kooky kitty?" Cole said in a mocking matter causing everyone to crack up. " *sigh* Never mind. Let's just take this thing down." Lisa said and ran ahead. In the fort, Skales was talking to one of his minions. "I can't believe the General is making us build this playhouse for Lloyd. We're warriors, not architects." he complained. "Yes. But the General is under Lloyd's control. How do you expect to get the Staff with the antivenom back, if the Ninja have us cornered in this tree?" the minion pointed out. "You'll see. I've hypnotized the Ninja in black, so he's under my control." Skales revealed to his minion. 'You are under my command. Attack!' he said to Cole telepathically.' "I will do as you command" Cole mumbled in a trance and attacked the Ninja while they finished cutting the other three ropes. "He's under their control. We need to snap him out of it!" Lisa ordered. "I'm sorry, Cole." Jay whispered and shocked Cole with his Lightning. But that failed to snap him out of the trance. All of them were still trying to wake up Cole, when they heard a flute playing. It was Master Wu, Mirajane and Nya riding on Harmony's back! "This ancient flute can cancel the effects of their powers. But we must hurry. The monastery is unguarded." Master Wu said and they all rode off on Harmony's back, back to the Monastery. But when they got there, the Monastery was totally burned down. "Shard, put this out!" Zane ordered his Ice Dragon to put the flames out with his icy breath. "Everything's gone. Our second home is gone. " Nya whispered. "If you hadn't followed that stupid leopard, none of this would've happened!" Cole accused pointing at Lisa. "Cole," Master Wu warned. "Leave our sister alone. It's not her fault. The treehouse was a trap set up by Skales so he could get the staff back." Kai, Andros, Mira, and Nya said in unison. "No, Master. Kai, Mira, Dros, Nya. He's right. Because of you, my high score has been deleted!" Jay added. "This is a teaching moment. We should learn from this." Lisa tried to explain with tear-filled eyes. "A teaching moment?! What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!" Zane yelled and slapped her in the face, much to everyone's shock. "Enough! Lisa is your older sister. Apologize to her at once." Master Wu demanded. Cole, Jay, and Zane looked down in shame and turned to apologize. "I'm sorry, Lisa. I-" Cole started, only to find she was gone. Zane looked up and called "Look! There she is!". Lisa was flying away on Harmony's back crying. A few days later, the Ninja, Mira and Nya were in sitting on the Mountain of Impossible Height, in a makeshift tent trying to lift their spirits, when Mirajane, Nya and Kai saw their big sister coming towards them. "Lisa?" Kai asked. "Yeah, Lisa. Pretty, white hair, blue eye shadow." Zane said describing the said girl. "Lisanna!" Kai, Andros, Mira and Nya called and ran up to hug her. "Lisanna?" the three question in confusion. "We need to tell them who we are. And I brought Ninjago's Magical Crown to prove it" Lisa whispered. The five turned and said they had a confession to make. "What is it?" Zane questioned. "My name's not really Lisa. I'm Lisanna. Crown Princess Lisanna Isabelle Sophia Smith. Eldest daughter of King Ray and Queen Maya of Ninjago. I'm not old enough to ascend the throne yet, so I'm Crown Princess until I come of age. 'Lisa' is just my nickname." Lisanna revealed. "I'm Crown Prince Kai Zachary James Smith. 'Zack' is my nickname. Eldest son of King Ray and Queen Maya of Ninjago" Kai revealed. "I'm Crown Prince Andros Kerovan Smith. 2nd eldest son of King Ray and Queen Maya of Ninjago" Andros revealed proudly. "I'm Princess Nya Saoirse Moana Smith. 3rd eldest daughter of King Ray and Queen Maya of Ninjago. My nickname is 'Ocean'." revealed their younger sister. "And, I'm Princess Mirajane Elizabeth Mayabella Smith. Younger twin sister of Princess Ocean and the youngest daughter of King Ray and Queen Maya of Ninjago." Mirajane added. All of them gasped when they finally realized they were the lost Royals. Cole asked Lisa if what they said was why she left. Lisanna asked "No,why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" to which everyone laughed. "Yes, Princess Lisanna. We would love for you to make dinner." Master Wu answered. "But I've already made it. Come, I want to show you all what I found. I think you will all be pleased." she explained, then led them to a ship she found, the ''Destiny's ''Bounty. "I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the clouded leopard. I think she's trying to help show us the path we need to take. Our new home." she announced. "Do I smell some of your famous pizza, Lisanna?" Jay questioned in excitement. "Pepperoni. And crinkled fries, fruit, a salad, and my famous peanut butter and jelly pie with my homemade ice cream." Everyone cheered and ran towards the ship ready to eat. "There is something special about you, my Lisanna. One day I promise, we will defeat your parents' murderers." Master Wu told the Crown Princess. "That can wait, Grandfather. For now, let's enjoy the present while we still can, and let fate decide where we go. Whenever you came to visit, you always told me that the past is the past and the future is the future." the Princess replied. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Now, let's go. I want to try the pie you made." her master said and then they walked to the ship where another food fight ensued. "Lisanna! This pie is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Mirajane questioned her big sister stuffing her face with the pie. Lisa replied with a laugh, "I used to cook meals in my spare time. You'd be surprised how boring it got in the palace when your parents are the King and Queen.". Category:Season 1 Category:Tstovall001's Fanfics